hirasawafanfandomcom-20200213-history
High-Minded Castle
Original Japanese 怒れる丘 鳴り止まぬ 風に激情の花は枯れ 微かにも聞こえる 地の果ての子らに応える 疚しく光るマシンから なだれのごとく紡ぎ出す 偽造の日 非情の火 声を隠し風を止ませ 頭上の鳥 鳴き止まぬ 人たる所以は終りかと 僅かにも震える 胸に光明は無いのかと 見渡すかぎり饒舌に なだれのごとく紡ぎ出す 偽装の義 愚弄の火 声を隠し鳥を落とし 目を閉じて ああ 目を閉じて ああ 険しく胸に分け入れば ああ キミが立つ賢き影 ああ 激しく荒れる丘の上で 聞こえるか ああ 聞こえるか ああ 地の果ての子らを　焼く音 ああ 鳴り止まぬ ああ 鳴り止まぬ ああ 気高きキミの 丘の上 天井の雲 見上げては 消え行く明日の日を羨み 道に伏しこらえる 地の果ての子らに歌えよ 疚しく光るマシンから なだれのごとく紡ぎ出す 偽証の理 未曾有の血 声を隠し歌を隠し 聞こえるか ああ 聞こえるか ああ 地の果ての母を撃つ音 ああ 書き記せ ああ 書き記せ ああ 気高き君の城壁をうめて ああ 聞こえるか ああ 聞こえるか ああ 地の果ての母を撃つ音 ああ 鳴り止まぬ ああ 鳴り止まぬ ああ 気高きキミのテラの上 聞こえるか ああ 聞こえるか ああ 地の果ての母を撃つ音 ああ 鳴り止まぬ ああ 鳴り止まぬ ああ 気高きキミのテラの上 Romaji Version Ikareru oka nari yamanu Kaze ni gekijou nohana ha kare Kasuka ni mo kikoeru Chi no hate no kora ni kotaeru Yamashiku hikaru mashin kara Nadare no gotoku tsumugi dasu Gizou no hi hijou no hi Koe o kakushi kaze o yamase Zujou no tori naki yamanu Hito taru yuen ha owari ka to Wazuka ni mo furueru Mune ni koumyou ha nai no ka to Miwatasu kagiri jouzetsu ni Nadare no gotoku tsumugi dasu Gisou no gi gurou no hi Koe o kakushi tori o otoshi Me o toji te Aa me o toji te Aa kewashiku mune ni wake haireba Aa kimi ga tatsu kashikoki kage Aa hageshiku areru oka no ue de Kikoeru ka Aa kikoeru ka Aa chi no hate no ko ra o yaku oto Aa nari yamanu Aa nari yamanu Aa kedakaki kimi no Oka no ue Tenjou no kumo miage te ha Kieyuku asu no hi o urayami Michi ni fushi koraeru Chi no hate no ko ra ni utaeyo Yamashiku hikaru mashin kara Nadare no gotoku tsumugi dasu Gishou no ri mizou no chi Koe o kakushi uta o kakushi Kikoeru ka Aa kikoeru ka Aa chi no hate no haha o utsu oto Aa kakishiruse Aa kakishiruse Aa kedakaki kimi no jouheki o ume te Aa kikoeru ka Aa kikoeru ka Aa chi no hate no haha o utsu oto Aa nari yamanu Aa nari yamanu Aa kedakaki kimi no tera no ue Kikoeru ka Aa kikoeru ka Aa chi no hate no haha o utsu oto Aa nari yamanu Aa nari yamanu Aa kedakaki kimi no tera no ue English Translation On an angry hill, the moaning wind fades the flowers of rage You answer faint voices of children in the farthest land From sinfully shining machines, Fake day and unmerciful fire are spun out like a rumbling avalanche They bury the voices and kill the wind Birds overhead keep moaning as if they are questioning Do you abandon your identity of being human? Is there no hope in your weakly shivering heart? Declarations are spread out far and wide Forged justice and derisive fire are spun out like a rumbling avalanche They bury the voices and fall the birds With closing eyes you sink deeply into your steep mind You, a wise shadow, stand on the furiously angry hill Can you hear? The sound of children in the farthest land are burned It never stops on the hill of yours with the high mind Sing for the children in the farthest land They endure on the ground face down and look up to the sky in envy for the tomorrow they are missing From sinfully shining machines, Perjurious principle and untold blood is spun out like a rumbling avalanche They bury the voices and kill the song The sound of the mothers in the farthest land are shot Write it down filling walls of yours with high mind Can you hear? The sound of the children in the farthest land are burning It never stops on the hill of yours with a high mind Can you hear? The sound of the mothers in the farthest land are shot It never stops on this earth of yours with a high mind (Source: http://susumuhirasawa.com/nowar/lyrics-e.htm) Category:Blue Limbo Category:Translated lyrics